speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Eve/@comment-71.31.2.70-20190112184956/@comment-92.25.29.75-20190114022645
1. Yeah maybe, but I doubt the species aliens care much about their offspring after maturity... its all about mating to them + making babies regardless of the gender + hide away their offspring so they can mature quickly, while still going off to mate continuously and then just seeing them off from the hideout after they leave the cocoons = while bringing more offspring there after it starts to empty from the first batch. 2. I think it might be interesting to see more about them in some form of proper sequel after the 2nd film - ignoring the follow ups + a remake or series, but all the same = the adults only protect the children long enough to fully grow to adult before going off on their own themselves... not much sense of family or care other than that = Sil only cared about her son's death because she went through a lot to make him out of all the wasted effort to mate and then birth him and now he's gone just like that and would have to start all over again while still being hunted, if she decided to flee after that to survive rather than get revenge. 3. Even if Sil and her Son were never found after his birth and got away to elsewhere together... she would've just looked after him just long enough for him to cocoon and then leave him to his own mating spree, while she went at it again with some other unlucky fellow. 4. Patrick's only care for his offspring was taking them to a shelter somewhere after birth to hide and properly fed them as well offscreen for them to grow in nourishment while they matured later + helped them out with their cocooning as he himself never went through the process due to being human originally, and then just continued on with his own mating spree until the area was clean of women... and all his children were mature there and then moved off into the next area that has mates along with them going there own way. 5. Even if eve raised Sara... she would either be in captivity that would be fatal for both of them eventfully... or Sara would eventfully grow out of her child years quickly in maturity after the cocoon stage and then go off on her own afterwards to breed herself, while Eve would certainly do the same too, their basic alien instincts are not going to care anymore likewise after that stage is complete and then its repeats, its all the same with both adults and offspring... they're not very sociable. 6. And I doubt they would stay long with Dean and the professor for long even if Eve survived Patrick's son's attempt on her life, even if their alien instincts are supressed... what's the point of having two biological ticking time bombs around waiting to go off later that can doom all life on earth and all other worlds they can reach. The only thing good about keeping them alive for a short period of time is to keep them locked up tight and find ways in study on how to kill their disease race, should more show up... biologically + chemically or other matters in doing so. 7. There's no way that you can let them out to see the world... especially if they decide to go off secretly on their own in a disappearing act among the crowds to find a mate and spread their filth, even with suppressive medicines... the instincts can always break out to do the deed and their human side wont have a say in it all, it only takes one of their kind in the species to eventfully destroy our race and planet within a few years of undisturbed mating sprees and population growth to finish us off. Its bad enough that I'm trying to create new ways all the time in tactics in fending off the Thing = which is much faster and worst if it was real. 8. The best thing to do is to lock up Eve and Sara until they die of old age peacefully as the only mercy they get with medicines to supress the alien side, while hunting down Patrick's last remaining sickly offspring to ensure its all taken care of or wait for them to die from the sickness that was killing them, even if they mated with humans elsewhere = their own offspring wouldn't be any better than their own in such conditions.